The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Curtain side airbags (CSA) can utilize “buttons” within the curtain to provide a desired airflow, volume, and deployment characteristics of the CSA. The buttons can be portions of the curtain stitched together such that air does not flow in where the curtain is stitched. The buttons can cause an uneven surface of the curtain when the curtain is inflated.